


Kumo

by Rennen



Series: OCs [9]
Category: My own lmao
Genre: Bad Poetry, I only rated this as T cause it has religion and shit, Poetry, Theres no prons i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennen/pseuds/Rennen
Summary: Shes a spider
Series: OCs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638256
Kudos: 1





	1. She's a Spider

There was once a tribe that lived along the coast of Japan.  
Civilization was faraway,  
but that was the point.  
The tribe was a peaceful one.  
The Spider watched over them.

The Spider was large and brown,  
she was the size of a house.  
The Spider was the one who allowed the flowers to grow,  
the trees to age,  
the earth to breathe.  
As a thanks for her valuable job,   
the tribe would offer her the stones they found.  
They would go into the caves nearby in search of especially pretty ones.

One day the tribe found something incredible.  
At the foot of the Spider's shrine,   
an egg.  
The Spider had gifted them one of her young.  
Unfortunately,  
the Snake of water was in a bad mood.  
A tsunami hit the tribe,  
they were wiped out.

The egg was protected by the divine,  
it stayed in place despite the rushing waters that engulfed all else.  
The egg stayed there for many years,  
until it began to crack.  
From the cracks in the egg a brown spider appeared.  
The baby spider was the size of a watermelon.

The baby spider had a difficult time getting food,  
so it traveled in the direction with the most food.  
That just so happened to be the city,  
the humans kept screaming when they saw the spider.  
The spider was forced to retreat in a nearby alleyway.  
There the spider sat,   
it was sad.  
Its mother had sent it down here instead of taking care of it,  
it had been abandoned.  
The baby spider could feel Amaterasu's stare from behind the sun.  
The baby spider did not know it had not actually been abandoned,  
it could only see what was in front of it.  
Suddenly,  
the baby spider morphed.  
Instead of a spider, there was now a child.

The adults discovered the child sitting in the alleyway,  
they carried the child away.  
The child was tossed from adult to adult,  
eventually placed in a school.  
There the spider learned how to be human,  
the baby spider became a very capable human child.  
The loneliness never went away,  
despite being surrounded.

The men called her Kumo.  
They wouldn't leave her alone,  
every single day men would appear at her door.  
Kumo knew they only wanted her looks,  
and she rejected them.  
Still, the men harassed her,  
and Kumo's patience wore thin.  
She decided:  
If these men would not leave her alone,  
she may as well get something out of it.  
Kumo became one of the most popular dancers at the local club.  
Men threw money at her like she was an ATM,  
Kumo gladly accepted it.  
Some would say she was degrading herself,  
dehumanizing herself,  
but how can one dehumanize something that was never human to begin with?


	2. Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods judge Kumo from the sky lmao

I can feel Amaterasu’s burning gaze.  
Ebisu is giving me a mirthful look.  
They are watching me as I live,  
viewing the spectacle of something never before seen.  
All of them, lined up as if watching a movie.  
To see a clash of folk and modern.

But there is one presence I do not know.  
I know but do not know.  
I feel them on my shoulder, in the sky,  
a cold stare.  
Not one of hate, but one of calculation.  
I look up at them, but see nothing.  
There is someone there.

That presence is beyond me.  
Beyond Ebisu, Amaterasu,  
Because that presence is something not from this plane.  
It is not the presence of a spirit,  
nor is it a deity.  
It was the one to tell my mother to drop her egg.

“Let’s make something meaningful.”  
And they did.


	3. Folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flexing my useless knowledge on japanese folklore

I always had a fondness for the Bake-Kujira.  
The folktale, anyway. If I were to actually see one,  
I would end up in a very bad place.  
Despite that, I found them meaningful.  
Anything can become supernatural if given long enough.  
Even the simplest of things, such as the Hahakagami.  
The world is filled with things we do not see.  
Some are obvious, like an oni.  
Others are hidden, like the kitsune and the tanuki.  
Be wary of lights in the middle of the night.  
Always be sure to thank Okuri-Inu for watching you,  
and leave candy out for the zashiki.  
Not all in this world is friendly,  
but that means nothing.   
The Onryō could not care less if you believe in them or not.

I see these creatures, spend time with them.  
I am of the supernatural myself, it would be silly to be prejudiced.  
But despite that,  
humans are the creatures I understand the least.  
I wonder if humans are simply naive,  
or if they truly do not see what is in front of them.


	4. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kumo being cheeky

The gods are not vengeful,  
Earthquakes, tsunamis, tornados,  
are not forces caused by those above.  
In fact,

The gods do not care about your sins.

The spider of the land is a playful one.  
How else would flowers have so many colors and shapes?  
The spider does not care about your sins.

Feel free to wear your kimono,  
style your hair in an elaborate bun,  
and drink ramune,  
for this festival is a place of joy.  
Light your fireworks,  
make sure to leave a wish on the tanabata tree.  
For the one who is both a war veteran and a child,  
I wish a life of adventure upon them.  
For the ones in the bright city,  
I wish a life of friendship and peace upon them.  
For the ones in the land far west,  
where the flowers are white and the crosses are burnt,  
I wish prosperity and refuge upon them.  
And lastly, for the cats in the world polar to ours,  
I wish them a long life and bountiful meats.

Feel free to wonder about the Gods.  
“Do they exist?”  
I will not tell you the answer.


	5. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure where else to post this in case anyone ever sees this

I want to tell anyone reading this that Kumo's lore has changed in very significant ways since the last time I posted about her. So everything you've read can be considered no longer canon. Kumo has gone through plot-hole fixes and general stuff getting better and making more sense.


End file.
